


Viconia's Thoughts

by liveinink



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: Viconia ponders her relationship with the Bhaalspawn.
Relationships: Charname/Viconia DeVir, Female Charname/Viconia DeVir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Viconia's Thoughts

Viconia had found herself watching Torndon often of late. More often than she would like to admit. It aggravated her how fixated she had become, and yet she’d not like to stop. 

Torndon was discussing something or other with one of her thieves, a familiar half smile on her face. That smile was the only thing that betrayed her otherwise innocent face. The half-elf had the looks of a fairy tale princess; the features of her face were soft and delicate, and enchantingly beautiful. Her pale skin was unblemished, her black hair fell in perfect, loose ringlets about her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shone with intelligence, and sometimes a twinkle of mischief made its way through; but Torndon was a master of deception. She could make her eyes innocent as she pleased. Most of the time. Yes, she looked the part of a fair maiden. And it was not entirely untrue. But Viconia knew better. 

She knew eager, lustful eyes. Soft lips hot on her skin. Teeth and tongue and skilled hands roaming.

She knew ferocity and prowess in battle; a steadfast and strong ally dancing through space and cutting down foes. 

She knew deviousness and wit. The kind that could infiltrate and take over a thieves guild from under its master’s nose.

Any still, through it all, through every complex layer... Torndon was good. She was a good person. Thoroughly and unwaveringly. Much as she had other sides, other very appealing sides, she was just so good.

Infuriatingly, unquestionably... inspiringly good.

The kind of good Viconia once derided. The kind she had never strived to be, and probably never would be. Torndon’s goodness was aggravating, but... she was getting under Viconia’s skin. In a way she didn’t want to stop, but it frightened her. 

Torndon, finished with her conversation it would seem, walked over to Viconia.

“Okay, well, now that that’s sorted, I am free for the evening.”

She wore a suggestive grin.

“Trouble with your thieves?” Viconia asked.

“No, just a bit of business to work out. But I’m lucky Jariel’s good at running things while I’m away.”

Torndon had been running her faction of the guild well, that much was undeniable. Her underlings were content, and there was always a constant stream of gold coming in. Gold that Torndorn ensured found the right pockets. 

Her cleverness and competence in her new position of power were very attractive. Before Torndon had acquired this guild, Viconia had begun to doubt the growing relationship between the two of them. After all, Torndon was insufferably good at times. Despite the amazing quality of the sex, it can’t be worth it. Then Torndon had displayed an almost ruthlessness in taking down Mae’Var. She showed not only great skill at manipulation, but also a capacity to obtain power. And that, combined with all her other attractive features, had made her irresistible. 

“Something on your mind?” Torndon broke Viconia out of her thoughts.

“Nothing you need worry about.”

The look on Torndon’s face said she’d like to argue, but she seemed to think better of it.

“Well, in that case, how would you like to not think with me, all night?”

Torndon leaned in close to Viconia, so that their bodies were almost touching. She slowly placed a soft kiss against Viconia’s neck, and Viconia felt a flare of heat in her stomach.

Torndon pulled back, her eyes full of lust, but waiting for an answer. 

Oh. 

However much they may argue about courses of action and morality, whatever differences they may have between them...

This was definitely worth it.


End file.
